Will The Lights Guide Us Home?
by elizabethstarkanderson
Summary: AU from 4.08 - Thanksgiving Kurt never made the phone call to Blaine during 4.08, instead choosing to cut Blaine out of his life completely. Blaine made a mistake going to Eli's, and he pays for it every single day.


**Story Notes: **AU from 4.08 - Thanksgiving

Kurt never made the phone call to Blaine during 4.08, instead choosing to cut Blaine out of his life completely. Blaine made a mistake going to Eli's, and he pays for it every single day.

* * *

**Chapter One: What Have We Become?**

* * *

Kurt Hummel watched the years pass before his eyes slowly.

As those around him got in and out of relationships, became engaged, and began to marry, Kurt distanced himself from the idea of love. He built walls around his heart that he refused to knock down. He wouldn't take a change after Blaine's actions had caused broken their relationship.

* * *

Blaine Anderson lost all contact with Kurt after he came home during _Grease._

Blaine tried everything he could - just to get Kurt to listen to him.

He never got a reply to anything he sent or did for Kurt.

The DVD boxset of _The Gilmore Girls_ came back unopened.

His text messages went unanswered.

His emails went unanswered.

As did his phonecalls and voicemails.

One day Blaine began to write letters to Kurt. They were the only way that Blaine could express his feelings of anger, regret, sadness, and love.

They were all returned unopened.

* * *

Kurt cancelled his cell phone number a few months after his break-up with Blaine.

One evening, after a horrible day at McKinley, Blaine tried Kurt once more.

"_This line has been disconnected…" _resulted in another sleepless night for Blaine.

* * *

After graduation in early June, Blaine made a trip out to New York City. He told himself that it would be the last try, before he gave up for good.

When Blaine got to the apartment in Bushwick he didn't find what he was looking for.

The apartment that Kurt and Rachel had shared was now empty.

When Blaine had asked the elderly landlord if there was a way to contact the former tenants she had only shaken her head at him.

No forwarding address had been left.

Once Blaine landed back in Ohio he made a stop at the Hummel-Hudson's home. Burt, Carole, and Finn had all refused to give him any information regarding Kurt or his whereabouts.

That was the day that Blaine gave up for good.

* * *

Kurt had a hard year without Blaine. He even tried to forgive him and get past his anger and resentment.

He knew he should man up and let Blaine explain.

He just never got to the point of forgiveness like he should have.

Instead he let the days, weeks, and months pass by without contacting his former boyfriend.

* * *

The first time Kurt tried to call Blaine was two weeks after _Grease._

His fingers hovered over the call button for a good ten minutes, though he could never bring himself to press it. All his anger, resentment, and loathing came bubbling back to the surface at that moment. He just sighed and pocketed his cell phone before going about his day.

The second time he tried to call Blaine was on Thanksgiving.

He wanted to forgive Blaine but he wasn't ready.

So instead of pressing the call button and trying to work on his relationship (or what was left of it), Kurt walked back and joined Rachel, Brody, and everyone else gathered in the apartment to enjoy Thanksgiving.

If he noticed Isabelle's disappointed face throughout the night, he didn't let it show.

* * *

When Kurt got a cell phone plan several months later he added Blaine to the address book.

Just in case.

* * *

Blaine had lost his anchor.

He had lost his soul mate.

He had lost his best friend.

He had lost everything.

He had lost everything dear to him over something that wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

After working for Isabelle for nearly a year he had moved from an intern, to a part-time position, and finally he had secured a full-time position as her assistant.

He loved his job. He loved the city. He loved everything about his life.

He just hated the feeling of being alone.

Kurt had trouble finding his feet in relationships since his breakup.

He would go on dates, they'd go back to an apartment, and then Kurt would wake up in the morning hating himself.

Then he'd repeat the cycle the next time he went out.

After nearly a year of sleeping around Kurt had nearly forgotten about the boy that had broken his heart.

Nearly.

* * *

When Kurt had imagined his graduation from McKinley High School he had always assumed that Kurt would be sitting in the audience; smiling and waving. After the ceremony, when Blaine would be embraced by Kurt he would hear a few simple whispered words.

_I am so proud of you._

Six words that meant more to Blaine than anything in the world. In ways they meant more than even an _I love you_ did.

They were special because they were from Kurt and he only wanted to make him proud.

Instead Kurt didn't show up to his graduation.

* * *

Kurt didn't show up to Sectionals.

He sent back the Christmas gift that Blaine had sent him.

Kurt didn't take Blaine's phone call during Sadie Hawkins.

Kurt probably didn't listen to the singular voicemail Blaine had left in hysterics because he could't handle the situation.

Kurt didn't spend Valentine's Day with Blaine. Blaine could't even call since the line had been disconnected.

Kurt didn't show up when they advanced to Regionals.

Or when they won Nationals.

Even thought it was once again in New York.

Kurt didn't show up for Senior Prom either.

Instead of taking a date Blaine simply sat alone in the corner. He didn't participate in any songs, dances, or speeches.

He waited the entire night incase Kurt decided to show.

He didn't.

When graduation came around Blaine knew it was unlikely, but he still hoped.

Instead of Kurt and his loving embrace, Blaine only had his parents who left immediately after the ceremony was finished.

Burt and Carole came to cheer on the Glee kids. They didn't make any attempt to acknowledge Blaine except for a curt nod as they left the auditorium. It was almost as if they knew what was coming.

When Blaine came home from New York a week later to see if Burt or Carole could give Kurt a letter he knew that it was over.

There was no light at the end of the tunnel for Blaine Anderson, and things would only get darker as time went on.


End file.
